choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Haunting of Braidwood Manor Choices
This page contains the choices in The Haunting of Braidwood Manor and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter 1: Nightmares Choices Choice 1 * Confirm (Blue eyes, blonde hair, light skin) * Confirm (Brown eyes, black hair, dark skin) * Confirm (Brown eyes, brown hair, dark olive skin) Choice 2 * Just right * All wrong... If you choose the second option, you go through the previous three choices again until you have a look you like. Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice Default name is Hannah * Enter your name Choice 4 * Just leave me alone! (No effect) * Stay out! I’ve got a knife! (No effect) Choice 5 * Wake up! (No effect) * Pull his arm away! (No effect) Choice 6 * Confirm (Jacket with checkered shirt) * Confirm (Gray sweater with blue shirt underneath) * Confirm (Blue cardigan with white shirt) Choice 7 * You’re the only one I can trust (No effect) * If you won’t do it, I’ll find someone else who will (No effect) Choice 8 *Is it snow? (No effect) * PLEASE tell me it’s not snow (No effect) Choice 9 * You’re the best (No effect) * Why do you put up with me anyway? (No effect) Choice 10 * Are you sure? It’s not a happy story (No effect) * It was a dark and stormy night (No effect) Choice 11 * Thanks for understanding (No effect) * I can take care of myself (No effect) Choice 12 * Yeah, I really should charge my phone (��12) *I’ll just keep it off to save battery (No effect) (Charging your phone will give you bonus scenes in the book) Diamond Choice 1 * Kiss him (Relationship improved with Victor) * Pull away Diamond Choice 2 * I’d like that (No effect) * We’re friends. You don’t have to ask permission Choice 14 * Ask who’s there (No effect) * Go investigate (No effect) Choice 15 * Just stay away from me! (No effect) * Don’t be afraid! I just want to talk! (No effect) Choice 16 * Reach for the backpack (No effect) * Leave it (No effect) Chapter 2: Out of Time Choices Choice 1 * Where am I? (No effect) * What are you? (No effect) * How did I get here? (No effect) (You get these three options at least three times in a row so you can choose each option) Choice 2 * I was hiking and got lost (No effect) * I want to learn more about life after death (No effect) Choice 3 * How come you know? (No effect) * Why haven't you told them? (No effect) (You get this choice at least twice so you can choose each option) Choice 4 * Well, what am I supposed to wear? (No effect) * Wait, did you say I was 'pretty'? ("First Blush," relationship improved with Eleanor) Choice 5 * Confirm (Dark purple gown with white collar) (��25) * Confirm (Current outfit) Choice 6 * Aren't you going to give me a chance? (No effect) * Don't worry, I'm not staying long ("Eleanor flashes you an annoyed look" but no +/- effect) Choice 7 * Nonsense! This will be fun (No effect) * Yeah, these kids seems like a handful (No effect) Choice 8 * Okay, no leaving my room after dark. Got it (No effect) * What happens if I do? ("Eleanor gives you a calculating look, her brow furrowed" but no +/- effect) Choice 9 * Go out into the hall (No effect) * Look through the keyhole first (No effect) Chapter 3: Lock and Key ''Choices '''Choice 1' * What's behind that door? * Did you hear a strange sound just now? Choice 2 * Somehow I don't think Thomas would agree * What if I want to spend the morning with you? (Relationship improved with Eleanor) Choice 3 * I think they're fascinating! * I don't mind them dead... Choice 4 * I need to know what's behind the door * I'm not going to unlock the door Choice 5 * That's nothing to be ashamed of * Why? What's there to be scared of? Choice 6 * This is super creepy * Don't worry, I'm here Choice 7 This is a timed choice * Be stealthy! (Catch the snow moth) * Sneeze! Choice 8 * You should keep him (Keep the snow moth) * You should let him go (Let the snow moth go) Choice 9 * Take it (Simon's key) Choice 10 * I'm not an expert, but I know a little... * Actually, I prefer girls Choice 11 * By the flickering candlelight * I know I'll think of you tonight Choice 12 * And all the words that went unsaid * Like 'how much for a load of bread'? Choice 13 * Set it aside for now * Send it to Edmund Choice 14 * I think there's something weird going on at Braidwood Manor * We're friends, aren't we Choice 15 * Take it (Clarissa's key) Choice 16 This is a timed choice * Talking! * Writing poetry! Choice 17 * That sounds wonderful (��18) * I'm ready to talk about it Diamond Choice 1 * I'm ready to talk about it * But I'd rather not get into it Diamond Choice 2 * I think we should change that * I think it's adorable Choice 18 * I'm not sure I understand... * I think I know what you mean Chapter 4: Behind Closed Doors Choices Choice 1 * But it's not too late to start * But you don't get to use that against me Choice 2 * Nothing important * Why? Where is she? Choice 3 * What exactly is your problem with me? * What song is that? Choice 4 * Your father? * Your mother? Choice 5 * Let's take it from the top * What were the chords again? If you choose the second option, Thomas will repeat the chords to you again. Choice 6 * A flat * C minor * G minor Choice 7 * A flat * C minor * G minor Choice 8 * A flat * C minor * G minor Choice 9 * I'm sorry I lied to you * So what if I did? You would't have listened to me otherwise Choice 10 * That might explained the fire... * You don't think there's... something more? Choice 11 * Take it (Thomas's key) Choice 12 * How long were you two eavesdropping? * Didn't I tell you I'd get Thomas's key? Choice 13 * Spend the night with her (Path A) (��20) * Ask Simon to steal it (Path B) Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) * My life at school * My family * The Internet Bonus Scene (Path A) If you charged your phone, Victor will call you * Whisper into the phone * Stay quiet Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) This is a timed choice * Freeze! * Pull my hand out! Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) * Got it (Eleanor's key) Choice 14 (Path B) (Simon steals the key) * Monomachy. Got it. * How might one use that in a sentence? Choice 15 (Path B) (Simon steals the key) * I've had enough of monogamy! * This monomachy has to stop! * No more monophony, you two! Choice 16 (Path B) (Simon steals the key) * Got it (Eleanor's key) Chapter 5: Secrets ''Choices '''Choice 1' * I won't let you hurt them! * Not before you tell me everything! Choice 2 * Rose * Violet * Petunia Choice 3 * Simon * Thomas * Clarissa * Eleanor Either key you choose, Rose will escape the cellar anyway Choice 4 * I care about you too much! * Not while you're in danger! Choice 5 * Kiss him * Hug him Choice 6 * It's all real * I don't expect you to understand Choice 7 * It all really happened * At least... I don't think I am.. am I? Choice 8 * Thank you. I don't think I can do this alone (��30) * I don't want to put you in danger (Bringing Victor will give you bonus scenes and dialogues) Diamond Choice 1 * I love you * I'm lucky to be your friend Choice 9 This is a timed choice * Fight back! * Run away! Choice 10 * We've both held onto our secrets for too long. * You have to tell them... or I will! Chapter 6: Confessions ''Choices '''Choice 1' * I couldn't face telling our parents * I wasn't ready to forgive you Choice 2 * Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so... hopeless * You have nothing to be ashamed of Bonus Scene (If you steal the key instead of Simon) * My feelings are genuine * I did what I had to do Choice 3 Eleanor will only answer one of the selected questions * Why was your mother's body never found? * Why did she do it? * Actually, you don't have to tell me anymore Choice 4 * I hope we see each other again someday * I'm so glad we got to know each other Choice 5 * Kiss her * Hug her Choice 6 * I want you to stay (��17) (Ending 1) * You should see what comes next (Ending 2) Choice 7 (Ending 1) (Eleanor's Path) * Gorgeous * Great Choice 8 (Ending 1) (Eleanor's Path) * Yes, we are * We're just friends Choice 7 (Ending 2) (Victor's Path) * I think I would * No way in hell Choice 8 (Ending 2) (Victor's Path) * I wish * He's just a friend Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Haunting of Braidwood Manor